Uzai's Story Part 3
by American Trash
Summary: Uzai story part 3


A few weeks had passed since Zake had taken Uzai in. "Uzai!" Zake called. Uzai was standing on the lamp post as he stared down the street. Everything was still wet and slick from the rain. He had learn how to be more sneaky and quiet at the time. "UZAI!" Zake called again before kicking the lamppost. Nearly falling off, Uzai gripped onto the slick metal and looked down at him. "What?!" Uzai jumped down and landed softly on his feet. "We are leaving. We did the meeting." Zake crossed his arms before pushing his hair from his face. His eyes wandered over to the stitches on the corner of Uzai's lips. Sliding a hand to Uzai's clean cheek, he pushed it back into his hair where he lightly gripped it. Uzai tilted his head back up at him as he stared up into Zake's eyes. Zake lustfully looked back into his eyes, moving himself closer as his fingers traced over the small scar. "Does it still hurt?" He asked softly. Uzai shook his head at him. "No.. I don't feel anything.." He stared back up at Zake. Zake gave him a weak smile before leaning down to kiss him deeply. Whether Uzai wanted to be kissed or not, Zake wrapped an arm around Uzai and held his body tight against his. Uzai felt his eyes widen at the surprise kiss only to let himself relax and kiss him back. Zake pulled away slowly to lick his lips, having the smile come to his lips. "You taste so sweet.. sweeter than anything I have ever had.." Uzai stared down at him and let his face grow red. "Shush you.." Uzai let his eyes wander off of him. Gripping his chin lightly, Zake brought him back to face him, leaning down close to him. "Don't look away from me you.." He whispered to him. Uzai stared up at him and took in his red eye color with his own. "Za-" He was soon cut off from Mike. "We are done." He growled, not liking Zake and Uzai so close together. Zake sighed softly before kissing Uzai's cheek softly and turning to him. "Let's head out then. We have a meeting with someone.. old." He glanced back at Uzai. Uzai frowned at his words. He knew that Zake was so sure on them, but the way he said them made him worry. "Would I have known them?" Zake gave him a small worried look. "Don't come to this one, stay behind." Hearing the words Uzai knew for a sure fact something was up.

"Ugh.. fine.." Uzai looked off and stared at the other lamppost from across the street. Rubbing his arm through his jacket sleeve he then looked over at Lukis as he came over. Both Mike and Lukis gave Uzai hard glares, wanting him gone. Uzai shivered at the glares that were given to him, knowing they would kill him instantly when they got the chance. Following after Zake, Uzai kept his head down and bit his lip. "Zake can you tell me who this client of yours is? I knew we never talk but this one.." He shook his head. Zake looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Uzai I said no. If you keep asking about it I might just have to tie you down to the bed and do some playful things to you." He smiled. Uzai felt his face grow red hot at the words. "Shhhh no stop." He moved his hand over to cover Zake's mouth. "Don't say that. The others will kill me if they hear you say that." Zake gave a small chuckle through the hand that covered his lips. Reaching up he pulled it down to smile. "Let them get jealous. They could watch if they wanted." He smiled as Uzai's face grew more red. The two of them never did anything more then kiss and cuddle when Zake forced it.

Mike growled lightly under his breath when he also heard Zake's words. Walking up to him, he grabbed his shoulder and forced Zake to look back at him. Leaning down, he kissed him deeply and pressed himself more into him. Uzai couldn't help but feel slightly upset about it. They weren't dating but seeing it made his heart sink slightly. Looking away when he saw Zake kissing him back, he started to walk down the place, shoving his hands into his pockets. Mike pulled away and let his gaze watch Uzai walk away, smirking widely. Lukis whimpered when he saw Mike was getting all of Zake's attention. Pouting, he held the blood bag and started to walk towards the place.

Coming up to the same warehouse where Uzai was attacked by David, Uzai stared at it. He felt the fear rising up slowly in him as he remembered everything. Swallowing hard, he took a small step back and felt the dirt sink slightly under his feet. He licked his cracked lips real slow as he stared down at the place. Uzai shook his head and felt his eyes water, setting his hand on the stitches. "Stay.." Zake whispered from behind him. "I don't want you coming in." Uzai nodded, willing to stay behind as he watched them all walk into the place.

Uzai stood there for what seemed like half an hour until he finally gave in and went inside. Uzai felt his heart drop as he stared at the place before him. Standing there was Mike and Lukis far back to the side and Zake standing infront David. "D-David.." Uzai felt his eyes water up as he stared at him. He was happy to see he was alright, but it pained him even more to see that he was still having blood. "Uzai damnit.." Zake looked back at him. "Go back!" He yelled. "Uzai no stay here please!" David looked at Uzai as he stared up at him. "W-Why are you still on blood?!" Uzai shook his head. "I'm not. I knew if I got them there I could see you again." David tried to explain to Uzai. Uzai took another step back as Zake stepped infront of David to block their views of each other. "Leave this place." Zake glared down at David. David glared up at him hard. "No.. you will not stand in my way of this." Zake let a smile come to his lips. "Then I will make you leave." He pulled his hand back to attack David. "STOP!" Uzai screamed out as he tried to run to David's side. Before Uzai could reach the two, Mike and Lukis came over and grabbed Uzai, stopping him from reaching them. "LET ME GO!" Uzai screamed again as he felt tears forming in his scared eyes. "Shut up you fucking brat!" Mike struck the back of Uzai's head hard. Feeling himself grow real dizzy, he fell half limp. "David.." He looked up at him.

Zake held onto David's neck and smiled wide. "You shouldn't have come here boy." He raised his hand up to attack him only to have David strike against him first. Shoving the blade up into Zake's eye, David gave it a hard twist to pull it back. Zake swiped at his chest and left cuts across it. "You brat!" He yelled at him to shove him down into the dirt, stumbling back to hold his eye. "Zake please stop.." Uzai looked at him. He hated David for what he did, but his feelings never died. He knew that it wasn't really David that attacked him, that it was the demon inside of him that did. "Please." He begged again. Mike was half and half on letting Uzai go on it, finally he shoved him down to the ground before stepping away from him. Uzai stumbled up to his feet as fast as his body would let him, before running over to Zake. Shoving him away, he went to David and wrapped his arms around him.

Zake stared down at the scene before him in shock. He felt his eyes water up and took a step back away from them. "Uzai.. why.." He shook his head and turned away. "Fine. I see how this is." He felt hurt and pain all over. He saved Uzai's life when David nearly killed him, in the end Uzai had turned his back to Zake for David. Uzai gave David a small squeeze as he felt the arms wrapped back around him. "Uzai..." David whispered to him, feeling fear as he hugged him back. He thought he had lost him. "I'm sorry.." He whispered and closed his eyes, feeling tears slipped down his face. "Shhh.." Uzai pet David's hair softly. "It's okay.. it's okay.." He whispered to him, kissing his neck softly.

Zake glared at them through painful tears, moving to step away as Mike gripped his hand softly. Mike smirked wide at Uzai, knowing he now had Zake all to himself. "It's okay.. you still have us." He smiled as they went to leave Uzai and David. Uzai let his gaze wander back to Zake. "Wait.." He called out. "Trust me.." He whispered and looked back down to David. He gave him a weak smile, something he didn't even do before the attack. "David.. I love you but.. you need to win me back after it.. you have to prove to me that you have changed and that you have become someone else, who won't go back to the blood before anything happens between us." He cupped his face softly before leaning down to kiss him softly. Pulling away he brushed away a tear as it slipped out of David's eye. "I-I understand.." He cried.

Getting up slowly, Uzai ran over to Zake and gripped his hand. He ripped off some of his shirt before wrapping it around his eye. "Let's go home and I can fix you up.." He whispered. Zake stared down at him. He felt hurt, but happy that Uzai had chosen him. Zake wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. "You are mine.." Zake bit down onto Uzai's neck and sucked softly. Uzai let out a small whimper only to grip onto his shirt lightly. Pulling back after a few moments to leave a bright well shown mark on his neck Uzai set his hand on it. "You didn't have to do that.." He whined. Zake smiled at him. "Hush you.. before I tie you down to the bed and become a monster." Uzai looked away blushing, having his eyes caught on Mike's angered face. He had blood pouring down his palms as he dug his nails into them, his body was shaking with anger as he watched them. Lukis sighed and led Mike away as they all headed back to the house.

Uzai wrapped his arms around Zake's arm as they walked. He stared down at the street in silence. "I love you." He heard Zake say. Blinking, he looked up in surprise at it. "What.." Zake looked down at him. "I love you.." He whispered to him. Uzai felt more mix feelings in his heart, but he let the words come out. "I love you too.." He smiled.


End file.
